Cuatro veces que Keith se sintió incómodo y una que no
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "No esperaba que fuera una celebración distinta con la familia de Lance, aun si él le había prometido que así sería. Definitivamente serían unas muy distintas a las que tenía en mente, empezando por la cantidad de voces que se oían dentro de la casa desde la puerta." Este trabajo es mi participación en el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Voltron LD Fans Latinoamérica. Klance.


¡Buenas! Este drabble es para, Andy Peña, quien pidió "Denme una linda sorpresa. Pero sería lindo que incluyera o el Klance, Kidge o Sheith." Yo elegí el Klance jaja.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve unos cuantos problemitas familiares, y preferí aislarme un poco de las cosas antes de escribir algo malo.

¡Espero que te guste! Es un fic 4+1 porque soy débil ante ellos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Cuatro veces que Keith se sintió incómodo y una que no**

Keith no estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo. Todos habían hablado de sus planes con sus familias, y cuando Rosa, la madre de Lance, se enteró que no tenía nadie con quien pasar la fecha (Dado que Krolia estaba ocupada con la Espada de Marmora y no llegaría a tiempo) insistió en que la pasara con ellos.

Así que ahí estaba, en la puerta de la casa de los McClain, una semana previa a las fiestas. Keith no odiaba particularmente las fiestas, pero no se sentía a gusto con ellas desde que su padre había muerto. Recordaba ese año con amargura, esa primera navidad en un hogar donde nadie lo quería en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera tenía consigo aquel álbum de fotos que su padre siempre actualizaba en navidad. Nunca había vuelto a tener una familia con la que divertirse, ni siquiera aquellas que de verdad habían intentado llevarse bien con él.

No esperaba que fuera una celebración distinta con la familia de Lance, aun si él le había prometido que así sería. Definitivamente serían unas muy distintas a las que tenía en mente, empezando por la cantidad de voces que se oían dentro de la casa desde la puerta.

1.

Keith _sabía_ cómo debían lucir las luces del exterior. Pero saber no implicaba que pudiera hacer algo para arreglar el desastre que había hecho en el techo de la casa. Nunca lo había hecho solo. Siempre estaba con su padre, o sus compañeros, cuando lo llevaba a decorar la estación de bomberos.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Alzó la vista y se encontró con Luis, uno de los hermanos mayores de Lance. Éste había estado ocupado cuidando a sus sobrinos mientras sus hermanas hacían las compras, y aunque Keith los quería, los tres eran demasiada energía junta. No estaba acostumbrado.

―…Sí.

Aunque en verdad preferiría que Lance se burlara de él para luego ayudarlo, en lugar del silencio incómodo que tenía con su hermano.

2.

―En verdad lo siento.

―Dije que estaba bien.

―Igual. Rachel lo hizo a propósito. Me vengaré en tu honor.

― Que no pasa nada, Lance.

Habían pasado los últimos quince minutos así. Seguían decorando la casa, y Rachel, la hermana gemela de Lance, estaba encargada de colocar el muérdago. Se sorprendió cuando la chica se abalanzó sobre él, pero al final había sido un beso en la mejilla, y podía soportar eso.

Lance no, eso era claro. Le había gritado a su hermana durante unos cuantos minutos, para finalmente agarrarlo de la muñeca y salir de la casa. En verdad no pasaba nada, pero no podía evitar recordar la clara diferencia entre la brusquedad de los labios de Rachel sobre su piel, comparados con la suavidad de los de Lance.

3.

―Eres muy delgado. Toma, prueba esto.

Una vez más, Keith había cedido ante Rosa. Había algo en su voz que lo hacía incapaz de negarse a lo que pidiera. Probablemente era la suavidad con la que se dirigía a él. Era agradable.

Podía notar las similitudes entre ella y Lance, con las pocas veces que habían estado los dos juntos en la cocina. Era lindo saber de dónde lo sacaba.

―Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?

No se parecía en nada a la comida que su padre solía hacerle para navidad, pero no podía decirle eso.

―Sí, está rico.

Keith no se sentía particularmente incómodo con Rosa, pero no podía evitar recordar cómo Lance lo obligaba a bailar con él y cómo reían cuando Keith intentaba cantar con él esas canciones en español de las que él no entendía ni jota.

4.

― ¡Por favor Keith! Luis no puede, y es claro que a mí no me entra. Lance ya está ocupado entreteniéndolos, ¡No puedo llevármelo repentinamente!

Santa. Keith tenía que vestirse de Santa. Tras todo lo que había pasado en la semana, el broche de oro era vestirse para sorprender a los niños.

Lo hacía para agradecer su hospitalidad, se dijo. Pero al verlos tan felices, no pudo evitar sentir felicidad él también, y recordar a su padre, y las navidades que tenían juntos. Keith no había pensado en eso durante mucho tiempo, intentarlo olvidarlo para evitar la nostalgia.

Esta navidad era realmente diferente a las otras.

+1

Tras todo el acto de Santa, los dejaron ir solos a la playa, para ver los fuegos artificiales y abrir sus regalos de forma más privada.

Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, incluso Krolia y Kolivan le habían regalado algo, más todos los de la familia de Lance.

―Sé que te dejé solo bastante esta semana. Espero que no odies a mi familia. De todas formas… Toma.

― ¿Qué es esto?

Lance sabía que a Keith no le gustaba tomarse fotos. Lo había dejado claro varias veces. Por eso se sorprendió cuando le tendió un álbum.

―Míralo. Te prometo que te va a gustar.

Hizo caso, y no pudo evitar emitir un sonido agudo ante lo que vio. En las primeras hojas, había fotos viejas de momentos con su padre.

― ¿Sabías que los Olkari pueden uh, digamos, imprimir fotos, si el momento está lo suficientemente claras en tu mente?

No, no lo sabía.

― Cómo…

―Krolia vio algunas de estas imágenes en el abismo cuántico.

Siguió pasando las hojas. Había muchas más fotografías, su tiempo con los otros paladines, festivales, incluso algunos momentos con la espada de Marmora y su madre. En las últimas hojas, había una vasta cantidad de fotos suyas con Lance.

La vez que vieron las estrellas juntos antes de ir tras Honerva. La noche en la que se confesaron, aquella de su primer beso. Estaban todos sus momentos especiales plasmados en fotos, que Keith podía conservar esta vez. Lance se había tomado la molestia de invitarlo a pasar las fiestas con él, darle un lugar en el que sentirse apreciado y darle un regalo maravilloso.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo, y Keith se acercó a Lance.

―Gracias por invitarme.

No había sido como las de su infancia, pero podía pensar en ambas y sentir el mismo cariño, y amor que en aquel entonces.

Y la noche apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez!

Aunque particularmente yo lo hice pensando en un AU donde Keith y Lance salen en la s8, por ende lo de Allura no se da, y ella tampoco muere, también pueden pensarlo como un post canon donde Lance superó a Allura y disfruta su futuro con Keith.

Sorprender. Uf. Tengo que admitir que me costó esto jaja. Pensé mucho sobre las ships, sobre cosas fluff etc, pero al final me decidí por un 4+1 (Porque me encantan) porque creí que sería una forma de demostrar que aunque la familia de Lance es buena, no es lo mismo, y creí que sería una buena forma de mostrar que Keith ama a Lance lo suficiente como para soportar a su familia y sus mañas, y al final termina viéndolas con cariño porque lo aceptan. Así Keith se da cuenta que no es que no tenga familia, es que ahora tiene tres. Los paladines, la familia de su novio, y su madre y la espada de Marmora.

Una vez más, me disculpo por la tardanza, y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
